reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Court
Imperial Court is not a place, Imperial Court was a tradition of Northern Plains, for people of Northern Plains to gained a throne title, ruler of Northern Plains, fated successor of Giant Sun Immortal Venerable to enter Imperial Court Blessed Land, and obtaining Ancestor Giant Sun grace. The Throne Every ten years in Northern Plains, there would be a terrifying natural disaster and shocking blizzard. Only by entering the Imperial Court, one will have protection to not be affected by the natural disaster of Northern Plains. But the quota in Imperial Court was limited, there were too many people that wanted to enter Imperial Court, thus Gu Masters would formed a large scale group, entering event Heroes Assembly, go through bitter battle, and after eliminating the weak, the master of the Imperial Court would be decided. Origin Giant Sun Immortal Venerable realize that people of Northern Plains couldn't survive in harsh living environment, especially natural disaster every 10 years in Northern Plains and trading system in the Gu World, because all the large forces liked to do their own research and treasured their findings, keeping it from others. Thus Giant Sun Immortal Venerable set up rules for people of Northern Plains. Giant Sun Immortal Venerable created Imperial Court as a symbol overlord, which mean ruler of all Northern Plains. Every new generation that obtained the throne position, overlord and the alliance tribe will survive in harsh environment, and gained grace from Giant Sun Immortal Venerable. There's also other reason for it, to keep Huang Jin Family bloodline preserve, and so Huang Jin Family could pass on their learning throughout the ages, grasping the overlord position of Northern Plains throughout history without declining. Huang Jin Family ---- The struggle for the Imperial Court contest of Heroes Assembly by itself was an arrangement set by Giant Sun Immortal Venerable, one of the objectives was to preserve his bloodline while weakening the other tribes Game Between Ancestor Imperial Court contest of Heroes Assembly in Northern Plains was like a huge chess board, new generation were the chess pieces, while the Supreme Elder Gu Immortals were the chess players. Supreme Elder Gu Immortals behind the tribe, especially tribe that had part of Huang Jin Family bloodline, usually they just stay cool and laid back, see their new generation tribe participate in Imperial Court contest of Heroes Assembly. Supreme Elder Gu Immortals in each tribe would gamble/scheme among themself, see which their new generation tribe who won and who lost. Tribes that lost in Imperial Court contest of Heroes Assembly, and became tribe's captive. According to Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's rules, Supreme Elder Gu Immortals representative loser tribe could pay a certain amount of resources to redeem themselves. Loser pays the price, it was the rule that Giant Sun Immortal Venerable set. In history, there were some times when Supreme Elder Gu Immortals representative tribes were unwilling to pay the price in losing, but they all ended up being wiped out. Hearing the history of Northern Plains, not a single tribe dared to violate the rules. It was the rules of Northern Plains' righteous path, if any tribe refused to obey it, they would be ostracized, and become the target of all others. "Imperial Court contest of Heroes Assembly" was merely a game. Most importantly, the battles would weaken other tribes and expand one's own tribe, recruiting and choosing new talents. The grand scheme engulfing all of Northern Plains was naturally not created by Supreme Elder Gu Immortals. It was created by one of the ten supreme invincible beings, Giant Sun Immortal Venerable himself. Rules ---- According to the rules set by Giant Sun Immortal Venerable = * Supreme Elder Gu Immortals could provide some help to mortals in the struggle for Imperial Court contest of Heroes Assembly. They could lend their stuff to new generation, for instance Immortal "Gu". Naturally, the type of help had its restrictions, at least the Supreme Elder Gu Immortals absolutely could not move personally. * As long as Immortal "Gu" were snatched by mortals in the struggle for Imperial Court contest of Heroes Assembly, the Supreme Elder Gu Immortals cannot take them back. * Tribes that lost in Imperial Court contest of Heroes Assembly, and became tribe's captive, Supreme Elder Gu Immortals representative loser tribe could pay a certain amount of resources to redeem themselves. Trivia * Imperial Court has the long life wine. * All the tribes who have had entered the Imperial Court throughout history, had a huge raise in their strength